Resident Evil: Alliance
by Shiznit
Summary: Takes place 1 year after Code Veronica. A group called Omega Team are sent to Alaska to investigate an
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Alliance  
  
Rated R for Textual Violence, Language and some Sexual Nature.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WARNING: This Fanfic contains spoilers from previous RE Games. Do not read if you havent played them all or dont want to be spoiled. I personally suggest you do play them all to understand this fic.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Albert Wesker, Leon Kennedy, and all other affilaited characters are owned by Capcom, except for my own originals, which I own. The title is Capcom's except for the Alliance. All other copyrights are reserved to their owners. 2002.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Characters  
  
Tycho Leonard  
First class Umbrella Operative at the new Umbrella HQ in Alaska. He sends out the "SOS" and is one of the top priorities to the Omega Team.  
  
Albert Wesker  
He's back, this time, he acts, walks and talks like he did before he was infected. Could he have been cured? Could he have been cloned? Could he jsut hide it really well? He's the new top scientist at the new HQ.  
  
Leon Kennedy  
The President of the new Umbrella HQ. What? How? And why?  
  
Omega Team  
  
John Maxwell  
Leader of Omega Team. Very smart and responsible. He's quite mysterious and cool shaven like Wesker, also has a small Military background.  
  
Alex Marshall  
Radioman for Omega Team. Nervous, reckless and goofy.  
  
Mandell Frioni  
The first Italian ever in Umbrella's operative team, he's the Weapons Operative. Comes from a rough background, and doesnt take shit from anybody.  
  
Marcus Jangenn  
The ammunition supplier. Big, bulky and tough.  
  
Jayne Hopkins  
Co - Leader for Omega Team. Cheery, humorous and pretty.  
  
Michael Lebowitz  
The chopper and vehicle operative.  
  
Arnold Jackson/Barry Burton  
The new guy in Omega Team. Carries a Colt Python, and is mysterious himself, rumored to be Barry Burton.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alaska  
  
January 7th  
I was stationed here a week ago, I guess since those criminals, Claire and Chris Redfield destroyed the HQ in Europe, things have changed in the Umbrella department. Were starting fresh, new and clean. There's this guy, his name is Albert Wesker, he our top scientist in our team. He's told me a lot about Umbrella, stuff about that fake city "Raccoon City" that never even existed, and how it was this testing lab that nobody knew about, sort of like Area 51.  
  
January 8th  
Our new President, Leon Kennedy hasnt told me much, except stuff about his late brother who died in that Mansion in the Arklay mountains. Anyways, I guess his Brother was a real good chess player, and he sees potential in me to be a real good chess player. I'd like that.  
  
Oh, by the way, the name's Tycho Tre...... Leonard, yeah, Tycho leonard. First class Umbrella Operative. This place is in a quiet and secret area, I dont know why anyone would need Guards or protection in that matter, but I guess it's better to be safe then sorry.  
  
January 10th  
This is not good. A chemical has been released into the HQ. I didnt know pharmacutical chemicals could do something like this... it doesnt makes sense. Damnit I'm itchy all the time, I feel like I could eat a dog too...  
  
January 12th  
Bastards... this isnt a pharmacutical labratory, it's a lab for Biogenetic weapons and chemicals... those bastards tricked me... damn you Barry... damn you all to hell....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Suit up and get ready, were leaving in about 15 minutes, if your not ready by then, I'll shoot you" said John Maxwell shouted to the office. The office was messy and filled with papers, books and computers. It could fit about 17 people, but the remaning space was used for snacks and vending machines, decreasing it to about 13 people.  
  
"Where's Alex? He was here just a few minutes ago wasnt he?" John asked.  
"He's in the bathroom, the poor guy has been sick ever since you told him his Mother died today." Jayne slightly slurred and mumbled.  
"Well, he should be a man and take it, I found out that my boat repairs are goona cost me 5,000 dollars and you dont see me puking my fucking guts out over it, you join this group because pain is your operation, and combat is your trainer!" John shouted over to Jayne. She glared at him and made a emotionless face.  
  
Alex walks out of the bathroom and picks up his rifle. it's a smooth black M 16, fully automatic, and something you wouldnt buy at your local gunstore.  
"Alex!" shouted John.  
"Yes sir?" asked Alex.  
"Where the fuck is your radio?!"  
"Ummm, oops, maybe I left it in the bathroom."  
"Well then go in there and get it, you moron!"  
Jayne throws down her rifle "You know, this isnt Military training or some Army where you can push us around, if you want to take orders, how about seeing if your man enough to earn them?"  
"Why, Ms. Hopkins, is that a threat?" asked John.  
"It is if you can handle it, or would you rather continue sucking your dick while you talk your shit out your ass?"  
"Alright, you want a fight? You got it, let's go outside, in the front parking lot, right now."  
"You got it, Ranger boy."  
  
They quickly paced to the parking lot, it was empty and pale, like every other parking lot. Jayne cracked her neck for her own personal "Good luck" as John stood there, as if he was somewhere else... Military will do that to you. They positioned themselves and began to stare at eachother, the others stood at the entrance, gocking their heads. Jayne took the first punch. John grabbed her arm and began to twist it, but quickly and efficently, Jayne snuck in a kick to the back of John's head, making him stagger. John checked the back of his head for bleeding, but there was none. He then tried to trip Jayne by grabbing onto her firm leg, but all he got out of it was another kick to the forehead. John was getting impatient. Jayne took another kick to John's chest, but instantly, John punched her in the face at the same time as she kicked him in the torso.   
  
Jayne went down and John went on top of her, brought his leg over to her neck and started choking her.  
"Now.... how about showing me a little godamn respect from now on?"  
John pressed harder on her neck, pressuring her to say that.  
"Y...ye...yes" Jayne staggerdly said.  
"Yes what?"  
"Y...yes.. sir."  
"Good girl."  
John then lifted his leg over her neck and brought his face down to her's.  
"Your pretty tough, I like that in a girl"  
Jayne smiled "Yeah? Then you'll like this." Jayne then kneed John in the crotch, his eyes swelled and he made a slight groaning sound. She lifted him off of her and got up. Jayne smiled and walked to the entrance.  
"All nuts, no guts, eh John?" Jayne laughed as she slowly walked in with the rest of the team, as John layed there in the parking lot, holding his crotch... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The air was thick and loomy, almost impossible to breath up there in the Helicopter. Alaska was deserted and quite peaceful on it's own, but that's what they feared most about it.  
"How much longer until we land?" Marcus yelled over to Michael.  
Michael quickly replied, "Uh... about 20 minutes left, I thought it'd be shorter, but we have to bypass som...!" Just then at that instant, something came by and skid the window, craking it and failing the engine as it hit the top of the propellers.  
"Oh shit...." Michael said with his eyes bulged out. "You guys might want to get ready for a rough landing!"  
Indeed it was a rough landing, as they came down quick and hard, not literally smashing into the ground, but very roughly, skidding across rock and then falling off it, going 200 feet into the snow.  
  
"Ungh... what the hell was that?" Jayne slowly got up, feeling her head for any wounds.  
"I dont know, but it came so fast, and it was so big....." Michael glared at the snow, while he was still on his knees, trying to get up.  
"Arnold, do you know where we are, I would guess you still have the compass?" John asked.  
"Sure do, but it's a little cracked, so it wont be perfectly accurate, like if it says North, it's probably North West instead..."  
"Gah... how about the radio's?"  
"They're fine, but we seem to be in a dead zone, so were not going to be able to call anybody anytime soon" Alex said, biting his bottom lip. They all got up and took a little break to recover from the crash, then the proceeded down the hill and up a gigantic rocky mountain.  
  
5 hours later. They were at the top of the rocky mountain, and out of the dead zone. Alex tried calling Umbrella Mercinary team, but they did not answer.  
"No answer from them sir" Alex sighed.  
"Damnit, well keep trying, we dont want to get into another one again" John demandingly said.  
"Yes sir" Alex tried the radio again, still no answer. It was going to be dusk soon, so they headed for a small cave for the night, which was filled with small spiders, snakes and all kinds of other weird creatures. John sprayed them out, and put some lights in there. Mandell had a bad fear for them.  
"I knew something like this would happen, and we'd all be stranded here until we die. Ever seen that movie Alive, any of you?" Mandell spoke, and usually when Mandell spoke it either was needed to, or very important. No one replied back to his question.  
"We all better get some rest then, g'night" Jayne nodded to the team, and went to sleep.  
  
Dawn broke, a new morning, a new day. They estimated it was about another 100 miles to the point of origin. They walked for 3 hours straight, all day, and took a 1 hour break after every 3 hours to eat. They covered 80 miles of cold artic snow. Their determination of getting there made them run mostly.  
Alex limped over to John and said, "Sir, I suggest we rest now, my legs are too tired to go any further."  
"Bullshit were stopping, we only got a short 20 more miles to cover, let's do it during the night, get it done faster!" John shouted at the team. They looked too tired and layed down, resting.  
"Well if the rest of you are too pussy to go with me, then I'm going myself!" John exclaimed at them. They did nothing, just layed there, not paying attention to his words. But John was serious, and he trailed off, nobody noticing, as they were basically asleep.  
  
John walked for 2 hours away from camp. He was damned determined to get to the point of origin tonight, but he was stumped, he forgot the compass and the only one knowing his way around was Arnold. There was a noise underground, sort of like a rumble an sort of like a growl all at once. John looked down, and took a few steps back. The sound was getting louder, so he took more steps forward, then suddenly, a loud grumble came from under the ground and blasted through the ground. it was the Graveworm! John nervously took shots at it, while it came crumbling down and grabbed his leg, it pulled him underground, as John took more shots at it, barely affecting the Graveworm. Then John fell 30 feet as the Graveworm ran away. John was down in a tunnel by himself, and slightly woozy and a bit bleeding gash on his leg from the Graveworm. There was 3 holes to the right and 2 to the left. John walked nervously passed each one.  
"I'm goona kill you, son of a bitch!" John's yell echoed through the tunnel. Just then, the Graveworm quickly returned through a hole at the left and grabed him from behind onto his torso, and started sucking, opening a gash and sucking in John's intestines.  
John screamed for as much as he could until he died, shooting off his M 16 while he was suffering. An avalanche came in and buried the graveworm underground. The creature crawled out, as John was buried in the cold, artic snow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Morning. The sun rose up over the mountains, the ice was pale as usual, and everybody couldnt open their eyes to the sun. There was no cave to sleep in this time, so they had to do what they did and sleep out in the snow, with nothing but sleeping bags and their own breath to keep them warm. Jayne woke up extremely groggy, she didnt sleep right, and her neck was stiff.  
"Morning everybody" Jayne said with a slight smile. She shivvered endlessly as she packed her sleeping bag.  
Mandrell lifted himself up, cracked his neck as well, "Fuck... I feel like I just slept in a freezer or something... hey what's this?" Mandrell looked down at it. It was blood. Mandrell arched an eyebrow at it and started to dig a hole, thinkigns omeone was burried, but then he quickly noticed the blood came from Mandrell. he cut his arm with his knife, which sort of fell out, and he cut it while he was sleeping.  
"Haha, serves you right, dumbass!" Marcus laughed to his enjoyment.  
"There are polar bears around here, what if they came and attacked, I sure wouldnt save your sorry ass" Mandrell glared at Marcus.  
  
After they packed and were ready, they set off trail, following the footprints John left from last night. They figured he got to the HQ by now. As they walked they stumbled upon a streak of blood in the snow, since it didnt snow last night, everything was still the same as it was last night, everything was stiffened and hard, keeping the tracks and traces there for a while.  
"What's this too?" Alex scratched his head in oddness.  
"Dont know, but I say we get out of here..... now..." Jayne instructed, and they followed orders and they continued. having to make their own tracks since John's oddly stopped at the blood trail. Though the fear of that being John's blood, they figured he was tough, maybe that's somebody else's blood somehow, the thought was moronic, but they had to have faith.  
  
5 hours of trenching in the snow, the arrive at a straightforward, strangely, paved trail. it leads to the HQ, which looks like a mini skyscraper, about 13 stories tall.  
"Alright, Marcus, Mandrell and Michael, you take the right, then Alex, Arnold and me will take the left, radio in within an hour" Jayne instructed to the team. They each pulled out their 12mm Pistol's, preparing for anything. Team 1, which is Jayne, Arnold and Alex peered around the building, looking for a way in, other then the front,b ecause anybody knows you dont go in the most easiest way.  
  
**Team 1, this is team 2, what is your status?** Alex's radio went off, he stripped the velcro and positioned it to his face, responding.  
"Yeah, we havent found a way in yet, how are you doing?"  
**We havent either, but there's some weird shit going on here, there's a guy here, seems to be by the name of Albert Wesker, passed out and he doesnt know anything. I heard about this guy in the newspapers, he's an employee of Umbrella, how should we proceed... Jayne?**  
Jayne held out her hand for the radio, pressed the talk button, firmly and responded "Just keep him with you, we'll meet back at the front entrance, he'll probably know how to get us in."  
  
Once they proceeded back to the front entrance, Jayne introduced herself and smiled "Hello, Wesker, my name is Jayne Hopkins, Leader of this unit. I have some questions to ask about what has just recently happened here, and if you've seen a man in the same attire as us?"  
Wesker lifted his head and smirked from the side of his face "I'll get to that in a minute, and no I havent seen your friend, what team are you, who sent you?"  
"We were sent by Umbrella Mercinaries, originally a subdivision of S.T.A.R.S. stationed in Raccoon City" Jayne said firmly.  
"STARS huh? So you were part of the Project too?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well why else would you be here."  
Jayne paused for a moment, "I'm sorry I dont follow, maybe you could answer some questions for us now."  
"Sure."  
"Well, maybe answering the question I asked before, do you know what's happening here?"  
Wesker sat down on a step leading up to the main door, "You might want to sit down for this..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is just the explanation of what happened at the new HQ, and some other stuff regarding to how it came along. Enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
11 months ago we recieved from intelligence that the HQ in Europe was sabotaged by two criminals, now one of the most wanted DOA civillians in Europe and Umbrella. I was present there, my objectives are classified. 2 months later, a man by the name of Ark Thompson had survived a T Virus outbreak in a small, unknown town. A man by the name of Vincent, was supposed to bring back a smaple of a new Virus called the A Virus, another bio genetic chemical, which, if combined with a T and G Virus specimen, would create regenerative and morphing abilities. It actually was quite amazing. I was in Europe hoping to meet with Vincent and give me the new A Virus, as he was given orders by Leon Kennedy, a Umbrella employee who acted as a RPD officer to find Chris Redfield's sister, Claire, who intentially would lead Leon to her brother Chris. Chris Redfield was a former STARS member of the Alpha Team. We couldnt let him escape with the answers to Umbrella.  
  
He had sabotaged an expensive experiment in the Arklay mountains near "Raccoon City", a test project area that the Military created in order to test our latest and greatest bio genetic creations, and sell it to them. Each civillian in "Raccoon City" was injected with a certain chemical which makes them have memory loss for a period of time, except, we drugged each one to live out a normal life as always, not knowing who they are. Chris Redfield had figured out our secrets, along with Jill Valentine and Barry Burton, who I instructed to keep an eye on Jill and Chris, because we wanted to use them as our next test subjects, the Bravo Team subjects failed miserably. Through time, mistakes and accidents were made. Well this time, mistakes and accidents will not be made.   
  
I released the T Virus upon the HQ, as Leon Kennedy and myself escaped to not be infected. Tycho Trevor, son to Lisa Trevor, who he was adopted by a small family in "Raccoon City" after being deserted. He grew up, as instructed to be another employee of Umbrella. He was made a deal by Barry Burton that he was on a coureer of sucess, but truly, he was just used for our latest subject, which I like to call "Black Sun" combining the T and G Virus along with the A Virus, we altered the genetic's a bit, and it's turned out amazing. The subject is really adapting and getting along. Would you like to see it? I bet it'd be glad to see you.... 


End file.
